Pose!
by TheOneYouCallWe
Summary: Everything is gone, so you better suck it up all up, son. RikuxSora. Dedicated to SuicidalKitsune. Rated for safety.


Pose!

Summary: Everything is gone, so you better suck it up all up, son. RikuxSora. Dedicated to SuicidalKitsune.

Ramblings: HAPPY 14TH, DARLING. Haha, now I feel old… O.o

Beta-chan: _You_ feel old?

Frankie: Why yes, I do. AIW is younger than me. :X

Notes: Implied sex (underage), becomes rather warped near the end, hints of RikuxNaminé (but it's really RikuxKairi).

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

----------

So apparently, he doesn't even remember _it._ I'm ashamed! Or, he should be, but that's beside the point…

Sure, _it_ was only one time, and we were young and pretty damn crazy to do _it_ in the first place, **and** we agreed to never do _it_ again, but…

He could've **_remembered!_**

I **know** I remember the harsh berating I got from Ka…Ka…

"Hey, uh…Jiminy? Do you know of anyone whose name begins with 'Ka'?"

"I don't think there was anyone, Sora. We're here to rescue Naminé, remember?"

"Right…"

I know my memories are completely screwed over, but I can remember _it_ in perfect detail.

**_ooooooo_**

_"Strike a pose, Sora!" Naminé chirped cheerfully as the camera flashed brightly in my face. She giggled and swung her light blonde hair over her shoulder._

_"Naminéééé…" I whined, hiding from the evil creation that distorted your face incredibly. Not once in my 14 years had I **ever** had a decent picture--it was always Riku who did. Riku, Riku, Riku…_

_Speaking of the devil, his royal highness swaggered over and slung an arm around his girlfriend's neck. I had a slight jealousy for him (Naminé was an incredibly beautiful girl) but I was an **expert** at disguises._

_"What's up Sora? Still camera-shy?" He teased, wagging his finger admonishingly at me._

_"You wish." I stuck my tongue out._

_**ooooooo**_

Ah, the old days…I still want to go back home to my island, rescue Naminé and visit…er…the other…residents…whoever they are.

I groaned, my face in my hands. Goofy gave me a concerned look, but I shook my head--I wanted to be alone (the once-in-a-lifetime use of my 'emo corner').

**_ooooooo_**

_"Hey, Sora…can I talk to you?" Naminé was off attempting to be annoying (which she never could) and snapping pictures of unsuspecting victims, leaving Riku to stare at me blandly._

_I eyed him out of the corner of my eyes, nervously. "Er…sure." As soon as I had finished my statement, I was dragged off by the wrist, yelling loudly at how very **fragile** my arms were, and damnit if he didn't let me go it'd fall out of its socket! Riku merely smirked his cocky-bastard way, and gripped tighter._

_There was no emotion in him as I was suddenly pushed against the wall, the sudden impact causing a shock to go down my spine (very painfully, mind you). There was nothing being betrayed in those dark crystal eyes of his, or the intensely strong grip of his wrists, or the absolute absurdity (that my mind was not **registering)** of his thin, pale lips on my neck._

_…it took a full 30 seconds for me to realize Riku had me pinned against a wall, his hand traveling up (slowly, stealthily) the back of my shirt, and was proceeding to give me a hickey._

_"What the **fuck,** Riku?.!" I kicked, and I screamed, but there was no stopping a beast such as him. He only held steadfast onto to me, and **gnawed** at my shoulder. Yes, he **gnawed, **gums and all._

_As he drew back, there was still little to no emotion shown in his eyes, but his hands betrayed everything._

_"…you're…in **love** with me? But what about--Nmgmph!" I had to wonder whether it was her name that he wanted to shut up, or just me._

_…probably me._

_**ooooooo**_

Riku was a deviant. He actually decided to go ahead and have **sex** with me (I still don't know if it was consented or not) that day, and then after acted as if nothing had changed.

Nothing.

At.

All.

"You can't tell me he doesn't remember that…"

"Don't remember what?" Immediately, I went for the Keyblade, to find a pale hand gripping them, rendering them immobile. It was slightly fuzzy--as if not entirely there.

I grit my teeth. "Riku."

"You at least remember my name, Sora." I felt chills (pleasure? or disgust?) as his cold, unfeeling breath washed over my now-exposed neck. This wasn't Riku…this wasn't _my_ Riku…

He laughed (he? he who?) cruelly, and slipped his freezing (burning, scalding) hand down my shirt. I glanced around franticly, searching for Goofy or Donald, but neither was in sight. In fact…nothing was in sight (a dream? or a twisted reality?)

"What is, and what isn't…" He licked along my shoulder (glimmering, freezing), "you decide for yourself."

**_ooooooo_**

"…what are you?"

----------

Author's Note: I'm so sorry, Shirubaa and Suicidal. I keep confusing you two. Yes, quite a sad fact, seeing as you **both** have "Kistune" in your penname, you **both** read Kingdom Hearts, and yadda yadda. Argh. Dx


End file.
